Unexspected
by Amy roxs1
Summary: Amy gets kicked off the sonic team and runs away. it's good girl gone bad and she gets help from some one unexspected.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry every body for not posting so long I'm going to redo this chapter hopefully I can actually make more chappies lol. So any way On with the Story... lol I always wanted to say that : )**

* * *

One day in station square a certain pink hedgehog was walking down the street. "Ohhhh way does Sonic always run when I come around. It's like he's avoiding me," said the confused pink hedgehog. Suddenly a blue blur followed by a gust of wind came running past. " Sonikku! Wait for me!," Yelled the pink hedgehog," slow down!" The pink hedgehog ran all over the place looking for the blue blur. Then she saw her hero eating at a chili dog stand stuffing his face with chili dogs.( **Sorry people who like sonic but I have to say this he is not the fastest thing alive he is the fattest thing alive lol**) The pink hedgehog ran to her hero," Ohh Sonikku please will you go on a date with me. We can go to the movies, mall, and even go to the park after words." While the pink hedgehog kept on talking Sonic just looked at her with his eyes twitching. The there was a big smack sound. Every on there turned to the two hedgehogs and saw the pink one with a red hand print on her face. "Amy! I don't like you like that okay! I'm sick of you always chasing me around saying, Oh Sonikku let's go on a date, Ohh Sonikku please marry me! I'm sick of it now get out of my life! From now on your dead to me so go away!" Amy just looked at her former hero trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. "Fine Sonic if you really want me to go away then I will!" Amy ran all the way back home. When she got there she looked at her house in discust. "I never knew it was so pink!" She went inside and looked in the mirror. "Things are going to change. A lot so you better watch out Sonic cause this good girl gone bad!"

* * *

**OOOOOH CLIFFHANGER LOL! NOW IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE i'M GOING TO NEED SOME OC'S I'M GOING TO HAVE A CONTEST! WHO EVER HAS THE OC TO FIT THE JOB WINS LOL! GIVE EM THIS INFO IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**SPECIES:**

**POWERS:**

**LOOKS:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**CRUSH: IF THEY LIKE SOMEONE OR NOT U CAN TELL ME LOL!**

**SO SEND IN OC'S AND GOOD LUCK! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ME:HI EVERY ONE I WANT YOU TO MEET MY OC MIDNIGHT.**

**MIDNIGHT:GREETINGS.**

**ME:SHE IS GRUMPY BECAUSE SHE HADN'T HAD CHOCALTE. SO WHEN YOU REVIEW SEND CHOCOLATE.**

**MIDNIGHT: WE NEED BOY OC'S WE HAVE ALL THE GIRLS WE NEED SO THANK YOU.**

**ME: ALEXIS THORN BELONGS TO MIDNIGHT ALEXIS THORN, JALISA BELONGS TO MOONLIGHTSHADOWS12, Sahara IS OWNED BY SONADOWLUVER44, AND ANGEL IS OWNED BY SHADOWSANGEL.**

**MIDNIGHT:THANK YOU AND ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and almost gagged,"No wonder Sonic didn't like me I'm a total freak!"

She went into her bathroom and found red dye. Then she went back to the mirror and started dying highlites into her hair. Then she changed into different clothes. She now wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans and red high heels. Then she took out the clip that made her hair look so short. Here hair flowed swiftly down to her lower back. She took a good look at herself and said,"Somethings missing." She went into her bathroom and put on red lipstick, red eyeshadow, and mascara."Purfect!" she then went outside to meet her friends at the cafe.

When she got to the cafe everybody was already there except Sonic. "Hey guys how are you doing?" she went up to them and sat by Shadow."Dang Amy whats with the new look," asked Rouge. All the others nodded together. "Well I decide to make a little change with myself." Every one looked at her and smiled. "You look good Rose," remarked Shadow. "Thanks Shadow."

Then all of the sudden she heard a voice say,"wow, Ames what did you do to yourself?" She looke up to see Sonic with a certain slutty squirel(or chipmunk what is she cause idk lol). "For your info Sonic I think I made myself a little better." amy replied with a sly remark. "Oh realy huh? to me you look like a slut." "Sonic you have no room to talk you jerk!" "Amy I ahve delt with you long enough your off the team!" "Fine!"

Then Amy stormed off. Later on it got realy dark and she took a wrong turn. Then she heard a voice say well well well what do we have here? She turned around and saw a purple hedgehog with pink highlites, a red hadgehog with black highlites, a red fox, and a white hedgehog.

* * *

**ME:OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**MIDNIGHT: DO NOT FORGET WE NEED BOY OC'S PLEAZE AND SORRY FOR SHORT STORY.**

**ME:AND DON'T FORGET CHOCOLATE FOR MIDNIGHT LOL PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me:People I am so sorry but I can't make any more chappies for the time being sorry.

Midnight:She left the stuff she needed in her school locker so she will not be able to continue till the second of January. Please accept our deepest apologize .

Me:Why do you have to be so dang formal!

Midnight: I cannot help how I was created.

Me:Auuuhgh! Ya you folks heard right Midnight is the second ultimate lifeform made.

Midnight:Secrets out. Ruuuuun!

(Starts running away from a angry mob of news reporters)

Me:Again I am very sorry by!

Midnight:Farewell


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Hello everyone I'm back!

Midnight:Ya and more annoying then ever.

Me: Shut up. Any who I do not own STH or Alexis Thorn whois owned by Midnight Alex Thorn, Jalisa who is owned by moonlightshadow12, Sahara who is owned by Project Sarah4.

Midnight : Thank u for letting us use your oc's

Me: on with the story!

* * *

Amy's pov

Those girls looked at me for a while and th

en they came out of the dark. The red fox spoke first.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our taratory?" The fox looked kinda pissed off.

"I'm sorry I just took a wrong turn home."

Then a purple hedgehog with pink streaks came out and said," Hey aren't you that chick hat always chases around Sonic?"

"I used to like him but now, he is nothing to me and never will be again." I told her as she stared at me.

"Wow he really slapped youthat hard that gotta hurt."

I looked at the purple hedgehog in confusion and then said," You can read my mind. That is so cool!"

Then a red hedgejog wih black streaks in her hairnlooked at me and said," hey why don't you chill with us some time tomarrow?"

"Um sure I guess?"

"Awsome then we will meet at the mall tomarrow!"

"Cool but what are your names"

Th purple hedgehog looked at me and said," I am Midnight Alexis Thorn but you can call me Alexis, the red hedgehog is Jalisa, the fox is Sahara, and the white hedgehog is Angel."

I looked at them for a sec but then I smiled and said," Sure cool my name is Amy Rose nice to meetcha."

Sahara smiled and then sasaid, "cool meetcha at the mall at 10:00 tomarrow k. We gotta go see ya!

And wih that they ran off.

**Me:wow a lot happened didn't I**

* * *

it?

Midnight: I guess!

Me: everyone midnight is depreased again! She needs chocolate send aome over in your reviews Bye!

Midnight:farewell and bring me aome chocolate!I


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:We are back lol I'm sitting next to a idiot in class he so retarded uaghh!**

**Midnight: Lol he is so lazy I mean he has to go on the internet to look up questions that are in the book! :(**

**Me: Well let get this over with this guy stinks.**

* * *

_amy's pov  
_

I got up the next morning at 8:00 am. I got out of bed and got into the shower. After I got a shower I went into my room and picked out some clothes. I decided to wear a purple tank top and a black jacket over it with dark blue skinny jeans and black knee high boots with buckles at the side. Then I went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I brushed my hair down and put a purple clip in it. Then I put some gray eye shadow on and light pink lipstick. When I got to the mall I saw the girls in as corner completely away from people. When I got to the table I saw the purple hedgehog was gone. Her name was Alexis right? Ya that sounds right. I saw Jalisa,Sahara, and Angel.

"Hey guys!" I looked at them with a smile,"How are you doing?"

They looked at me with a questioning looks. Then all the sudden Alexis popped right in front of my face and screamed.

"SUGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"(AN:0.0? LOL!)

I looked at her for a moment and then curled over laughing! Then Jalisa, the red hedgehog came over and pulled Alexis into a chair. But, Alexis wouldn't sit still. Sahara, the red fox looked kinda pissed. Then all the sudden a red glow went around Alexis and she couldn't move. I looked at every one and they put there hands up offensively. Then all the sudden a voice I haven't heard in years yelled, " Hey don't I get a hug? Man I don't feel the love Rosebud!" I turned around and smiled. There was a person I haven't seen in ten years! Give or take a few. My sister, Midnight was right there in front of me. I felt like crying I was so happy that I finally got to see my sister again! I ran up to her and tackled her to the ground and smiled. My sister was a hot pink hedgehog with dark emerald green eyes and hot pink curly hair that went past her butt. She was very beautiful but she had one flaw. There was a huge red lightning shaped scar over her right eye which made her right eye look a dull green.

"Midnight! I missed you so much!."

"I missed you to Rosebud. Hey I gotta go on a mission for G.U.N so ya. Here is my number so bye!"

I watched Midnight walk out of the mall. The paper in my hand was old and brown with faded ink, but you could still make it out the numbers. I saved Midnights number into my cell. Then I turned and saw the red around Alexis disappear when she calmed down. Jalisa looked at me and said,"So who was that?"

"That was my sister Midnight I have not seen her in ten years. Give or take a few."

Sahara looked at me with shock,"That's a long time"

Then all the sudden a annoying voice shouted," Amy! What the f&%$ are you doing with them freaks?" I turned around and saw the blue wonder him self.

"Why shouldn't I be around them? You never cared!"

Sonic looked at me with a hurt expression the said," You know I never meant that Ames"

I heard whispering behind me and saw a crowd watching us. This was my time to get revenge!

"What do you mean didn't mean it! You slapped me Sonic! I mean really what the H$%$!"

Then I saw anger in his eyes. His fur turned dark and his voice got deeper,"Amy your are going with me away from these people even if I have to do it by force!."

He lunged at me and got on top of me. I screamed and punched him in the face. Then he started slapping me over and over again. Then all the sudden I felt Sonic's weight come off me. I saw Jalisa, Sahara, Alexis tackle him to the ground while Angel helped me up. Finally after a beaten from the girls Sonic passed out.

Alexis looked at me and said," Amy you do not deserve this life. Can you please come with us?"

Jalisa then piped up,"Yes! It is very safe and you would love it!"

I looked at Angel as she cleared her throat,"Yes I agree that is it fun and very peaceful."

Sahara then looked at me with sorrowful eyes," Amy we just want you to be safe. What would of happened to you if we weren't here? He could have killed you!"

I looked at them knowing they were right. I was in danger here. Nothing could change that,"Well all right but let me go pack my stuff all right?"

They all squealed and ran up and hugged me. I went to my house and packed the necessary things such as clothes, tooth brush, and my piko piko hammer. I heard a honking outside my door. I grabbed my suitcase, put my stuff in the back of Sahara's truck, and hopped into the truck letting them take where ever they were.

Angel saw my sad face as I watched my home disappear out of view and she said,"Amy it's for the best. You have us. We will take care of you and never let anyone hurt you." With those kind words from the wise white hedgehog I closed my eyes and waited for the road trip to be over.

* * *

**Me: So what did you all think?  
**

**Midnight: Read and Review! And Chocolate for me!**

**Me:Bye-Bye!**

**Midnight:Farewell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey everyone new chappie coming your way**

**Midnight: She does not own STH and oc's belong to their owners.**

**Me:Alright on with the story.**

* * *

_Amy's pov  
_

We were riding in the truck for several hours when all the sudden Sahara pulled the truck over next to a water fall.

"What are we doing here Sahara?" I looked at her with a confused face.

She smiled at me and said,"We are taking you home Amy. To where you belong."

I watched Angel take my suit case. She walked over to the water fall and disappeared behind the curtain of water. I was shocked. Where did she go? Then Jalisa yelled at me," Come on Amy you need to meet everyone." She smiled at me and went behind the water fall. Well, I need to go with them. They said it was a lot safer then were I was. I took a deep breath and followed them.

I was engulfed with water for about two seconds, but I never got wet! I looked up and gasped at the beautiful sight. Behind the water fall there was a HUGE village! Mobians were talking with each other and laughing. Kids were playing and having fun.

"Yo! Amy! Over here!" I looked and saw Alexis smiling at me. Her fur shining in the sun.

"I want you to meet someone." Alexis looked smiling like a lunatic.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and ran her way.

Behind her I saw a brown horse with brown eyes behind her.

"Hey Amy! This is Amanda. She basically runs this place, but she is fun!"

"Nice to meet you Amanda, I'm Amy!" I looked at her with a smile on my face.

Amanda looked and smiled,"Glad to have ya living here girl!"

Wow, she's happy. I smiled, but then some one grabbed my arm.

"Amy you have to come see my family." I turned around and saw Jalisa smiling like a crazy person.

"Okay."

Jalisa took me to the far corner of the village. There I saw a red male hedgehog with green eyes with a white female hedgehog that had blue eyes. With them were two kids.

"Amy, I want you to meet my family."

I looked at them and smiled,"Hi! I'm Amy"

The woman looked at me and smiled,"We know who you are. You are all Jalisa talks about anymore! By the way, I'm crystal, my husband is Chace, and the two kids are Vortex and Flame."

I looked at the kids and smiled. Then all the sudden Amanda came up,"Everyone we will have a feast for the new comer!"

I looked at her and smiled,"Oh Amanda! You don't have to do that for me!"

Amanda looked at me, blinked, then laughed," Amy you are new to our village and therefore you will have a proper greeting and every one will attend!"

Then Alexis grabbed my hand,"Amy we have to get you dressed!" She dragged me into a hut. When I came out I had a sort of Indian dress on. It was but, it was black and had a red pattern that looked like a animal with long claws went through it. Then in my hair I had a black ring through my front quill. I smiled at my reflection. It was okay I guess. I showed Jalisa and she freaked.

"Amy you look amazing!" She showed Alexis,Angel, and Sahara. They all complemented me and then they dragged me to the party. We all had fun and danced. I wanted some fresh air so I went into the woods.

* * *

_? pov_

There was a figure sitting in a chair looking into a magical ball( A/N I don't know what it's called) In the ball an image came into view. The image was Amy walking through the woods. The image smiled and laughed,"So the prophecy has come true! Ha! She will be mine! Forex come to me!" I monster appeared before the figure," Bring me the girl." With that the monster headed to the woods.

* * *

_Amy's pov_

I was walking through the woods when I heard something behind me. I turned around and screamed. There was a horrifying beast right in front of me. It looked like a wolf and about the size of a large one. But, it looked like it was sown together. It had different body parts. The thing growled at me then tackled me to the ground and bit me in the arm. I screamed as loud as a could but nothing happened. I was about to become unconscious when I saw a figure take the figure off of me. The last thing I saw was a green figure.

* * *

**ME:SO HOW WAS IT?  
**

**MIDNIGHT:R&R PLEASE! FAREWELL!**

**ME:GOOD-BYE!**


End file.
